No Bones, No Bones
by NerdGurl89
Summary: 10.5/Rose and Booth/Bones primarily. Rose and her Doctor are off on a vacation from hunting aliens for Parallel Torchwood. But what's hunting down D.C. workers in the dead of night? Will bring in the Bones team in Chapter 2!  Was Spineless Politicians.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I seriously can't get enough of these crossovers! Starts after Hole in the Heart for Bones, and Journey's End (obviously) for Doctor Who. Booth/Bones and DoctorBlue/Rose are the main pairings. Let me know if there's anything I can improve on! I haven't stopped working on Perfect Security (Firefly/DW), just had this idea and wanted to get started. I will try and work in what happens in Bones next week, so if I update and something HUGE happens that I have to change in chapter 2 when I bring them in, just keep an eye out for that.

The Doctor was bouncing up and down on his heels like a small child. Rose said she'd be done packing 15 minutes ago.

"Roooooooose," he moaned loudly up the stairs.

"I'm comin'!" Rose shouted down to him, "Had to get my makeup packed. So, where are we goin'?"

Rose had been trying to catch the Doctor off guard ever since he had come up with this idea of a surprise vacation. It hadn't worked yet.

"Not a chance," the Doctor shook his head with his nose in the air. No luck this time, either. She giggled as they headed for the door.

It had taken a month for Rose to get completely used to life with this new Doctor. Sure at first she had been upset, hurt, angry even, but that had passed. She loved her new Doctor as much as her old one, and though she hurt for the lonely Time Lord a universe away, she knew he had only wanted her to be happy, and it would have hurt him even more to see her, to use a phrase he had used so long ago, whither and die. So she accepted this new, half-human Doctor into her heart, and loved him with all of it. For her sake, and for _both _Doctors'.

They lived with her parents for the moment, though the search for a flat closer to Torchwood was underway. The Doctor was extremely proud of the work Rose had done when they were apart. He had joined Torchwood on an advisory basis, and when he did help he worked with Rose. That was his biggest stipulation for joining. That, and no guns. The guns thing wasn't always heeded, but he did always work with Rose, so he tried to keep the complaining to a minimum.

"So, _why_ aren't we using the teleport again?" Rose asked for what felt like the 100th time as they headed to the car. A TARDIS blue, boxy car, almost like a Honda Element in their old universe. Perfect for the Doctor.

"Becaaaauuuuse it's not tested for the distance we're traveling! And I haven't been on a plane in this universe yet! Exciting, isn't it?" He jumped the last 5 steps leading to the road and hopped into the now unlocked driver's side.

As Rose got in she could almost feel the Doctor vibrating with excitement and anticipation.

He took off as soon as she closed her door. The Doctor's driving was similar to his flying of the TARDIS. Unpredictable and dangerous.

Rose held on to the "oh shit" handle and moved with his rubber-burning turns, quite used to it now. "Are you at least bringing the teleport? It's either that or rent a car if we're flying, and you remember Moscow."

She saw the Doctor wince. On a memorable mission in Moscow 3 weeks ago, in which they were investigating possible alien contamination of a water treatment plant, the Doctor had crashed their rather expensive Torchwood rental car. Pete had given them an earful when they got back to the office, and Jackie was still furious for putting her daughter in danger. Never mind all the aliens they had chased here and back in the other universe, she didn't want her daughter riding with a mad half-alien who had to use his (stolen) psychic paper as a license. His face still stung.

"Not making that mistake again, don't worry," he patted the pocket of his new long brown coat, a perfect match to his Time Lord double's.

The Doctor made sure to keep any hints of their destination hidden from Rose even as they navigated Heathrow Airport a couple of hours later. He collected the tickets from the Check-In counter, glanced for a split second at the arrivals board, and steered her towards a block of Terminals, stopping at R4.

Rose looked at the electronic information board behind the information desk.

"Washington D.C.? We're going to America?"

"Don't sound so put off! Come on, it's exciting! There's no telling what the differences are! Alright, we know the basics are still there, freedom, democracy, fried chicken, but what about the little things, eh? That stuff that makes you stop and go 'Oh, that's different!' There's so much of this world we haven't seen yet, and the TARDIS won't be ready for another 4 months, so we've got appreciate what's around us! Tell me you're not the least bit excited."

He was gazing into her face with all the excitement Tony always showed when begging his mum for a new toy or gadget he'd just seen on Telly. And she had to admit, traveling for the first time without an alien threat or story to check out was very exciting. They could finally have some alone time, to finally act on some of those urges they'd both felt since Bad Wolf Bay...

She smiled genuinely, and the Doctor beamed back, ecstatic. The clasped each other's hands, still grinning broadly at each other.

"D.C. it is."

* * *

><p>Hundreds of thousands of miles away from this strange but loving couple, Graham Matthews was walking back to his empty apartment from the Founding Father's bar when he heard someone following him. He turned.<p>

His screams were stifled and so went unheard in the warm D.C. night.

A/N: Dun DUN DUUUUUUN! What aliens are stalking the streets of D.C.? Review and _maybe_ you'll find out sooner rather than later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we are! Bringing in the Bones crew! Might take a little longer to get Chapter 3 up, I really need to start thinking about Perfect Security again. Anyway, Read and Review!

A/N2: So I edited this just a bit in light of...recent events. So if you haven't seen the Bones finale, well, right now what I've changed won't make sense, but I seriously suggest catching up first.

"Hey Bones, you seen Cam?" Booth asked as he strolled into his partner's office.

Brennan looked up from her computer screen, "Yeah, she's in Angela's office last time I checked. Why?"

"We got a case."

"Ok, let me get my stuff and I'll follow you out." She began to stand up.

"That's the thing. I can't use you on this one, at least with the body. Remember that case of the Chinese bride with no bones? Well, we got something almost the same here. No bones. Figured you wouldn't want to tag along..."

Brennan continued her trip around her desk, "It's ok, I feel I could still be of use. You might need an expert there in case any bone fragments are found."

"Don't deny it Bones, you'd just be jealous cause I'll be working with Cam," Booth teased.

"That would be irrational, Booth. With the amount of years we've worked together I wouldn't doubt that we'd still be partners even if you worked with Cam on one case. I simply want to be thorough. And I don't want you to treat me any differently given my...condition." Bones stared into Booth's face with her most earnest face. Booth sighed.

30 minutes later Cam was leaning over the strangest body she had ever encountered in years as a coroner. She remembered the Chinese boneless bride, she had been stitched up all over, but this body had only one unusual opening. The skin across his stomach was separated like a laceration, and there were grooves along the separated skin. There was no sign of blood or an attack. It also looked to her like it wasn't only the bones that had been removed, but organs, muscles, and all other soft tissues. She relayed these observations to Booth.

"So, basically, there's nothing. Great. Any ID?"

"He had a wallet on him. Victim is Senator Bill Gavon, visiting from South Carolina." She handed it to him.

Booth looked in the wallet. "Money and credit cards are still here, so not a robbery. Not that I thought it would be. Serious overkill. Gonna go see if Bones has found any...well, bones."

Booth found Brennan looking closely at a possible piece of bone being shown to her by a crime scene tech.

"Got a bone, Bones?"

Brennan looked up from the sample, "Not this time, Booth. This appears to be a piece of a bird's egg. I'm surprised this crime scene tech even thought it was bone in the first place. The FBI should train them better."

"Well Cam's finishing up, gonna take the body and surrounding dirt back to the Jeffersonian. I could hang around if you want me to, or we could leave if you're feeling tired..."

"I might stay here for a few more minutes, just to make sure no bone fragments turn up. I want to make sure that if any are found, they are handled properly. I'm fine, Booth. But I would like you to stay." Brennan smiled at him, and Booth smiled back.

"Lemme go tell Cam."

* * *

><p>"I really wish you wouldn't fiddle with the air controls the whole time. Kept wakin' up to bursts of ice cold air!" Rose complained on the way out of the terminal. They had just landed at Dulles Airport in Washington, D.C. Rose had slept most of the way, the Doctor watching her doze on his shoulder before, as she had said, he began "fiddling" with the air controls over their seats.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rose, it's just I'm not used to riding in something without pushing a few buttons or pulling a lever! I got antsy!"

Rose sighed, "Then why didn't you sleep?"

"I can't. You know full well I'm not used to this time-wasting activity you humans participate in on a daily basis! Thanks to superior half-Time Lord physiology, I only need to sleep about 3 hours a day. I got mine before we left, and I'm still going strong, so sitting still for 7 hours 24 minutes and 30 seconds is hard! Sorry for waking you up, though," he put his sad puppy face on. "You are adorable when you sleep."

Rose fought a smile. He knew she couldn't resist when he talked like that. "Alright, alright I forgive you. So where to first?" She entwined her fingers in his, her heartbeat involuntarily speeding up. It's as though her body was still getting used to having the Doctor again.

The Doctor was grinning, having noticed with his acute senses this change. He swooped down suddenly and kissed her right in the middle of the airport, not caring who saw.

Kissing the Doctor was one thing Rose didn't think she'd ever get used to. Sure, she'd love to be kissing him all the time if she could, but his psychic abilities made it completely different to every other experience she'd had in that area. After the second time, hours after Bad Wolf Bay, he had caught her off guard and she'd nearly passed out. Now she couldn't get enough of it.

He had explained after that first episode that most of the time Time Lords could keep their psychic energy at bay, and even kissing with emotion behind would not be enough to call it forth without permission. But because of his half-human traits, her Doctor had less control, so when it came to kissing and other...activities, they were mentally and physically linked. Which made them all the more fun.

A complete collage of emotions and colors would run through her brain like a drug, heightening every emotion and sensation to startling degrees. She could feel their love for each other shared across their minds until she was almost in tears. Rose felt sorry for the rest of the couples in the world that could not share a bond with each other like her and the Doctor shared.

They finally broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other and gazing into each other's eyes and beaming. A beat, and then the Doctor was pulling her by the hand to the exit. Then into a corner out of the way from the other arrivals to D.C.

The Doctor pulled out a small button, yellow like the dimension hoppers, except this didn't punch holes in the universe. "Right, Washington Monument here we come!"

Rose wrapped her arms around his elbow, and he pressed the button. No one noticed the odd couple vanishing on the spot.

"How in the hell did you get that thing past customs?" Rose asked incredulously as she stretched her stiff arms and looked around.

"Repels X-rays. Built it in just in case we needed to get it past security somewhere. Hadn't tested it until then, glad to know it worked. What's going on over there?" He pointed at flashing police lights down the street from the alley they had landed in.

"No. No no no Doctor, I want to be a tourist for once! The Monument's just over there!" she groaned, pointed across the street at the obelisk, "this is supposed to be our vacation, and besides America hates when Torchwood sticks their nose in!" She pulled on the Doctor's hand.

"Can't we just take a look, please? I promise, if there's nothing alien going on we can go back to our vacation and never mention it again. Scout's honor."

"You aren't a Scout."

"I met the man who started the Scouts."

This was going to go nowhere. "Fine, fine, but no aliens, back the vacation, yeah?"

"I love you, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said happily as he pulled her down the street towards the police lights.

A/N: Tehehe I'm teasing you! They WILL meet in the next chapter, I PROMISE! _But_ that might happen quicker if you REVIEW! Go on, will take seconds! Just let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I edited Chapter 2 to incorporate what we learned in the finale, so best check that out again first.

The Doctor was making a beeline to a brunette wearing a blue jumpsuit who was examining something small held in a pair of tweezers. Rose recognized the insignia on the jumpsuit as that of the Jeffersonian Institute, this universe's equivalent to the Smithsonian.

The Doctor jammed on his glasses as soon as he reached her, and without saying a word he peered over her shoulder at the small white something.

"Looks like bone to me," he said, and the woman jumped a foot. Rose rolled her eyes.

The woman turned to face the Doctor with a strangely nonplussed look on her face. "I have deduced that, yes. But it's the bone of a squirrel, and so not pertinent to our investigation. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. Just thought we'd take a shifty at your 'case' here. We work for Torchwood, but we're on vacation..." he trailed off at the blank look on her face.

"Torchwood. You know, fights aliens."

"Aliens don't exist. And Booth is going to be unhappy with you two contaminating our crime scene." She was looking around the Doctor now, so he and Rose turned to see a well built man in a black suit striding towards them, looking slightly dangerous.

"Doctor..." Rose muttered a warning, taking his hand and attempting to pull him away. But the fascinated look on his face told her this was not going to work. She just hopped he wasn't hurt as bad as last time he tried this. She wasn't a nurse, and half Time Lord half Human physiology was strange enough.

"Bones, these two bothering you?" The man reached them, putting his arm around the woman's waist.

"Bones? You mean you're Temperance Brennan? From the Smith-I mean the Jeffersonian Institute? And that makes you FBI Agent Seeley Booth, her devoted partner! Yes, a pleasure to meet you indeed!" the Doctor seized this Booth's hand and wrenched it up and down. The pair looked confused, and Booth looked pissed.

"Booth, they said they're from Torchwood. That they battle aliens, which is completely ludicrous." Brennan was looking up at her companion.

"Oh, Bones, these Torchwood guys are some government organization in England that believes aliens exist. Bunch of nutjobs..."

"Oi mate, we're standin' right here!" Rose stepped towards the FBI Agent, unafraid.

The Doctor put his hand on Rose's shoulder, looking worried. "Look, can't we all just calm down a bit, eh? We weren't trying to butt in or take over, just curious! Well _I_ was curious," he added at Rose's glare.

"The point is, we're here to help, not to harm! I promise I won't say anything outrageous without proof," he directed this last bit to Brennan.

She looked thoughtful, then nodded. Booth sighed.

"Fine. If Bones is good with it, I guess you could tag along with her to the Jeffersonian. Ready, Bones?" But when he turned to her, she was gazing at something over Rose's shoulder.

"What, got something in my teeth?" Rose joked. Brennan looked at her, and her face changed from wide-eyed surprise to her normal expression of non-plussed honesty.

"Staring into space there, Bones?" Booth nudged her playfully.

"You can't stare into space, Booth, it's thousands of miles away. I was just thinking about the case, that's all."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, but didn't pursue the matter.

"Right, to the Jeffersonian, Allon-z!"

A/N: Sorry it was short, just a bit of first impressions from the Doctor and Rose. Next chapter will be from B&B's POV. So, until then: R&R! Press that button right under what you are reading now! Say's "Review this Chapter." Can't miss it. Hugs!


	4. Chapter 4

"Very nice," the Doctor said, looking up at the clear glass ceiling of the Jeffersonian. Booth gave him another irritated look. This Brit was starting to bug him. Not just because he reminded him of their recent loss of Vincent, but there was something about him. Like a lot of what they were being shown was a facade. Behind the quirky skinny geek was something complex, and Booth was going to find out what it was.

First, he had tried to get his real name out of him in the SUV on the way.

"What's your first name?"

"The Doctor."

"Last name?"

"It's just 'The Doctor.'"

"What's on your birth certificate?"

"John Smith."

"You're kidding."

"Not in the least."

Then, his age.

"How are old are you, 30?"

"I guess you could say I'm 32."

"What kind of answer is that? You either are or you aren't!"

"It's complicated, but we'll just go with 32."

The almost amused looks on Rose and the Doctor's faces made his mood worse. Only Brennan's hand on his arm made him give up for now.

Back at the Lab, Rose had gotten the Doctor's attention back to Earth, and the two were following Brennan to Cam's autopsy room. Booth followed behind at a distance, observing the Doctor.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this Rose! You must be Dr. Camille Saroyan! Very nice to meet you, brilliant in fact! Is this the body? Nasty, that. You mind if I take a look?"

He said all of this very rapidly, and Booth only barely caught it. Cam stared blankly for a few seconds without answering. The Doctor had already then stepped forward, putting on his glasses again and peering down at the mass of skin on the table.

A second later Rose and the Doctor were staring at each other, as if they could not believe what they were seeing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor said, almost strangely excited.

"I dunno, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Rose said, with the same tone.

"Slitheen!" They said together.

A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUMM! Yeah, I know it was kinda obvious from the body itself, but we don't know what Raxicoricofallapatorians are into crime in this universe, so I guess we'll have to see! Sorry it was so short, but I was watching Poirot while writing this. Promise the next one will be longer! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Can I just say how much I am enjoying writing this fic? The Doctor and Rose: MY FAV! And Booth and Brennan: MY OTHER FAV!

The Doctor and Rose stared at each other, awestruck, ignoring the slightly scared and irritated looks being shot their way.

"But, Doctor, we haven't seen any sign..."

"Who else do we know that uses the skin? The question is..."

"Why leave it behind? I know! They're always so careful! Do you..."

"Still think it's them? Maybe, new universe, could be a different family all together. Could be from Clom for all we know. What I wouldn't _give _to have that TARDIS ready now!"

"You don't think they've infiltrated the American government this time?"

"What's the victim's name?" This was directed at a cross-looking Cam, who started at suddenly being addressed.

"Senator Bill Gavon," she said before she could stop herself.

"Hold on with the crazy talk," Booth said as the Doctor opened his mouth to speak. "Slitheen? What the hell is that?"

"An alien. Weeell, a family of aliens. Weeell, a crime family of aliens. Weeell, maybe a crime family of aliens, not really sure yet."

"Aliens. Sure." Booth rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "I think that's just about enough. What is it? 'New universe.' 'Aliens.' Is it code? Everyone in the FBI who's tried to learn about Torchwood gets stonewalled. So what was it? Some experiment gone wrong? I am not about to get involved in another conspiracy, that's Hodgins' territory, so what's really going on here?"

"Booth is right," Brennan inserted matter-of-factly. "Aliens don't exist. So either you are both delusional or you are referring to something you don't want anyone to know. Booth is an exceptional marksman, so I suggest to answer his questions."

Booth put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Appreciate that, Bones. Like the lady said, answer the questions."

The Doctor sighed and looked at Rose. "You aren't going to believe us. America has been brainwashed by its government to believe the lie: that we are alone in the universe. Torchwood was established to protect our planet from outside forces that seek to destroy it. They exist, and saying otherwise is not going to make it go away. We could tell you all we have been through to prove it to you, but frankly we haven't the time, and you wouldn't believe half of it. So our actions will have to do the deed for us."

The Doctor strode over to Cam's desk and picked up a controller for the screen at the end of the room. Taking out a cylindrical device that looked to Booth to be like a large laser pointer, pointed it at the controller, bringing up picture after picture from what seemed like nowhere.

"Aha!" He had stopped on what looked to be a scan from a file from the FBI field office in California. The picture of the body looked almost identical to their body.

"Los Angeles, clerk for a Congressman turns up dead last month with no bones at all! Reports from his coworkers that he'd been acting strangely for a few weeks before," he read off,"But why are they leaving the skin suits behind? It's sloppy. Too sloppy. So what's made them do that?" He fell into a contemplative silence.

"I am just about sick and tired of hearing this nonsense!" Booth finally shouted, "Who are you two? We're not giving you anymore information, and I might just arrest you, if you don't tell us what the hell is going on!"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. "The more people here know the truth, the better chance of reversing the decision to keep this nation in the dark." Rose said finally.

"Tell them everything?" The Doctor asked.

"Might make more sense if we did." Rose agreed.

And so they told them everything. Where they really came from, about the Doctor in the other universe, how this Doctor was part alien. Everything from the Time War to the second trip to Bad Wolf Bay.

Silence fell again when they finished. It wasn't exactly what any of them were expecting. Brennan, of course, still did not believe a word.

"This sounds like on of Booth's science fiction movies," she said flatly.

"I'm not quite sure where I stand here..." Cam intoned quietly.

Booth grunted, "I think they're both nuts." He rested his hand on his firearm under his jacket.

"Well that went well," the Doctor mumbled. Rose sighed.

"Right! Proof proof proof proof," he mumbled quickly, eyeing Booth's gun surreptitiously as he ran his hands through his already crazy hair, and pacing frantically.

"Access to the Torchwood databases might swing you over, but I doubt you'd believe the photographs were accurate, and overseas use of the servers means paperwork I really don't want to do, not after Australia..."

"Doctor."

"If only I hadn't lost my binary vascular system, that always brought people over to sense..."

"Doctor..."

"You didn't react much to the sonic, so that's not going to do us any good...I'd just appreciate it if you let Rose go and just shoot me."

"Doctor!" Rose finally yelled.

The Doctor turned, annoyed. "Whaaat? I'm trying to save our lives here!"

"DNA traces." she stated simply.

"DNA traces..." he echoed in a mumble, repeating it to himself.

Booth had been getting steadily redder as the Doctor was pacing, but had been caught off guard by this sudden change of topic. Brennan still looked secure in her own idea of the world, and Cam just looked as bewildered as she had been when they had barged in.

"DNA traces!" The Doctor finally. "In the skin! They always dispose of they're skins outside of human contact, and so aren't careful of leaving a part of themselves behind! You take whatever organic matter not belonging to this poor chap and I guarantee you it won't be human. Then will you believe us?" He looked pleadingly at Booth.

Booth thought for a moment. He never had much time for people he thought were crazy. As it was, it might get rid of these two weirdos faster, so he nodded to Cam, who shook her head as if to clear it, and set to work. She seemed to feel that just pretending this was a normal exam would make her feel better.

"We'll do this, but if nothing comes back strange, you guys are outta here. Or I start shooting. I don't like people trying to mess about with my team, got it?"

The Doctor saluted. "Got it. Don't we Rose?"

"Crystal," she agreed.

A/N: WOW that's a terrible chapter. I've been gone off and on for a few weeks now, and haven't been able to get a continuous go at this. Will try and get a better next chapter out soon!


End file.
